fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Mcgill
Chuck McGill was the son of Ruth McGill and Charles McGill Sr while helping his parents with their finances Chuck learned his brother Jimmy McGill had stolen a large sum of money over the years much to Charles Sr,s disbelief due to Jimmy,s stealing the store went bankrupt and Charles Sr died Chuck was devastated by his father,s death and secretly blamed Jimmy for Years. Chuck became a partner in HHM one of the most prestigious law firms in Albuquerque Chuck also used his skills as a lawyer to keep Jimmy Out of Jail after Jimmy defeated through the sunroof of a romantic rival doing so on the condition Jimmy went on a legitimate career path Chuck helped Jimmy Out by getting him a job as a mail room clerk at HHM and vouching for him to the bar association despite these genuine acts of Kindness and generosity Chuck distrusted Jimmy immensely persuading his partners in the Firm not to hire Jimmy and letting his business partner Howard Hamlin take the heat from Jimmy after Chuck got separated from his wife Rebeca Bois Chuck developed electro magnetic hypersensitivity Chuck was supported through this illness by Jimmy who took Care of him as well as attempting to make him realise it was in Chuck,s best interests to buy out his part of the company Chuck Stole a newspaper from his neighbour as he knew Jimmy was hiding something from him for this he was arrested and the possibility of Chuck being placed in psychiatric care was raised but Jimmy refused out of loyalty to his brother Chuck was involved with Jimmy,s suit against the sandpiper crossing nursing home and managed to convince a reluctant Jimmy to turn the case over to HHM the night before the meeting With Hamlin Chuck called him in order to prevent him Giving Jimmy a job again Jimmy deduced this and ridiculed Chuck for acting so two faced Jimmy then cut ties with Chuck despite his brother,s pleading for Jimmy to come back in the house . When Jimmy,s friend Kim Wexler resigned from HHM she secured Mesa Verde bank as clients but Chuck managed to persuade them to take the services of HHM prompting Jimmy to photocopy the mesa Verde files and doctoring address information before they were mailed to the state regulator when his brother was asleep Chuck made his suspicions against Jimmy known both to his bother and Kim when Chuck,s first attempts to prove the crime result in futility due to Jimmy bribing a clerk Chuck faked a show of guilt for blaming Jimmy cleverly manipulating him into confessing which he slyly recorded Chuck knew his assistant Ernesto was a friend of Jimmy and orchestrated a situation in which Ernesto overheard the tape and tipped Jimmy off causing Jimmy to break into Chuck,s house which turned out to be a plan by Chuck to get Jimmy arrested however Chuck didn,t want Jimmy to go to prison merely to get him disbarred but Jimmy refused that deal and had his criminal acquaintance Mike Ehrmantraut got to Chuck,s home posing as a repair man which allowed Mike to get Rebecca,s contact details Jimmy had Rebecca flown up to Alburquerque for the bar hearing to mess with Chuck,s head as well as using Mike,s pictures in which several electrical devices were present and a phone planted on Chuck by Huell Babineaux to discredit his illness this all caused Chuck to snap re counting various times Jimmy did immoral things without any real punishment the resentment showed by Chuck factored into the bar,s decision to suspend Jimmy temporarily Chuck ignored Rebecca,s attempts to talk as he cried over the outcome of his scheme Jimmy leaked Chuck,s illness to the insurance company Causing Hamlin to suggest retirement Chuck responded negatively to this by threatening to sue Hamlin . Hamlin handed Chuck a check for 3 million of his own money and promised Chuck two more installments per the partnership agreement depriving Chuck of his financial blackmail over HHM. Jimmy visited Chuck in an attempt to mend their relationship but Chuck refused as he correctly pointed out that while Jimmy often felt guilty guilt was meaningless as he was never going to change his behaviour Chuck then twisted the knife by telling Jimmy you never mattered all that much to me that night Chuck suffered a major relapse of his EHS and killed himself by purposefully kicking over one of his glass lanterns. Category:Breaking Bad Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Lawyers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:In love Category:Related to Hero Category:Master Manipulators Category:Insecure Category:Mentally ill Category:Evil vs Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villains